Varia Daily Life Arc
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Xanxus decided all of them needed to go to school before there next mission. There mission now is to get through high school and become smarter; not just combat smart! They had to give up fighting for a while. What happens when Bel became a little to attached to a girl with a secret? And Squalo finds his girl? (Oc X Bel, Oc X Squalo)
1. Prologue

Summery: Xanxus decided all of them needed to go to school before there next mission. There mission now is to get through high school and become smarter; not just combat smart! They had to give up fighting for a while. What happens when Bel became a little to attached to a girl with a secret? And Squalo finds his girl? (Oc X Bel, Oc X Squalo)

Note: Rewrite this because i felt that it needed. Some chapters might not be touched, some might. Rating may change (if you people want it to).

Another Note:** Poll Up: Go Vote Thankies 3**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

It was just another normal day or so the Varias thought. The boss aka Xanxus called of them for a meeting. No one knows what the meeting is for and asking each other to see if thy know but no one knows; except Mammon was the only one but was threatened by Xanxus not to say anything.

Soon one after another, they came into the Xanxus's office. He was waiting impatiently for them, pisses as usual.

"We are all going to Ravenwood Academy." He said, normally.

"Ushishi, To kill someone?" Belphegor asked with his normal wild grin. Of course he wanted to kill someone or maybe just have some fun. Either way he would make the most if it and irritate people.

He sighed in irritation, "No. Before we go to our real mission, I think we should get some more knowledge."

"Aren't we smart enough." Leviathan and Squalo both said at the same time.

"The prince is a genius compared to you peasants." The one and only prince in Vaira said.

"Some of us are to old to be high schoolers." Lussuria said wiggling around.

The boss laughed, "Of course Trash. Lussuria your the new teacher. Belphegor and Squalo are students. Levi and I are collage students."

"VOI! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" Squalo yelled, waving his sword around.

Xanxus simply threw his glass of wine at him causing Squalo to yell even more. Until Xanxus pulled out his gun, everyone in the room fell silent.

"We wont be needing our weapons but we will keep hidden ones." The boss said. "I know the Chairman on the school. We are on good terms but nothing more."He paused, "Bel and Squalo your both first years."

He handed them the males uniform. The uniform consists, black vest with four purple lined pockets under that a white dress shirt. Black pants with purple lined pockets and near the upper knees was a stripe of purple. The outfit also had a purple tie.

Belphegor's grin dropped to just a plan expression.

The boss smirked then laughed, "Good luck Trash." Xanxus turned his head towards Lussuria and said, "You can wear anything appropriate."

He smiled. Lussuria might like the job just a little.

"Trash and I wont be seeing you a lot."

"Why's that boss?" Levi asked.

"Because we'll be having our own dorms."

Mammon listened to the whole thing, not really paying to much attention because he already knew.

* * *

Okay I rewrote it!~ Chapter One!~ _**Dont forget to Review(Ect) because it will help me a ****lot!~**_

**Vote, Review, Favorite and Follows** = Love and maybe something extra for a fan of my story to get there own Oc in my story. Contest: At Christmas time, I wills choose one person to have there one Oc in one of my Omake. Girl/Boy doesn't matter. And dont bug me about this or ask for your Oc. Simply put a review and wait for a week before Christmas day (or after) for me to message you about your Oc. Thank you 3


	2. Meetings

Summery: Xanxus decided all of them needed to go to school before there next mission. There mission now is to get through high school and become smarter; not just combat smart! They had to give up fighting for a while. What happens when Bel became a little to attached to a girl with a secret? And Squalo finds his girl? (Oc X Bel, Oc X Squalo)

**_Note: Don't forget to Review ^w^ and dont forget about the Poll!~_**

Chapter 2: Meetings

* * *

"Prince is bored!" Bel complained; nothing to do but annoy people.

"Shut up." Xanxus said lazily, trying to sleep but. Peace and quiet was all he really needed at the moment.

Lussuria sighed, "When are we going to get there?" He asked in a whining way.

"VOI!" Squalo shouted, "We'll get there when we get there!"

"Didn't I tell you trash to shut up!?" Xanxus said in irritation.

Bephegor's playing with one of his knives, extremely bored. Levi and Xanxus were sleeping. Lussuria was reading one of his fashion magazine. He had to keep up with the new trends, while Mammon was ignoring everyone; of course near Bel.

"Say Boss. Where are we living in the meantime?" Mammon asked.

"Someone set up a place for us." He said going back to sleep.

The plane landed a couple hours later. Some being bored out of there minds and some sleeping.

"Boss" Mammon said waking up Xanxus.

"Hmm...? What is it trash?" He opened up his eyes, not caring that the rest of the members were out of the plane.

He got up from his seat; walking outside. The warm sunshine hitting his face.

Everyone walked down the halls, walking into the waiting room. An emotionless girl stood there with a sign that had 'Varia' written on it. They walked up to her.

"Varia group?" She asked with no emotion.

Xanxus nodded.

"Mr. Ashford is waiting in the car." She said as she walked; the Varia following

"Ashford?" The boss questioned.

"Mr. Ravenwood fell ill. He asked Alexander Ashford to pick you people up." Still emotionless as ever.

A black limo was waiting in front of them. The driver opened the door which slid upwards.

A hooded man came out. He slid down his hood revealing his long black hair. He was in his early twenty's. "I can handle it from here Echo." He said calmly, rubbing her head; messing up her hair.

She blushes very lightly, "Understood. Echo will go drop off your sister now." Her emotionless eyes had a hint of feeling to them.

"My name is Alexander Ashford." His smile was a bit creepy. He went into the limo. "Come in, I'll take you out to eat then show you your new house."

They went inside the care one by one.

Alexander continued to smile. "Do you have any type of food you like?" He asked them.

"Sushi." Bephegor said with his signature laugh 'ushishishi'.

"Anywhere with strawberry milk." Mammon said.

"Steak," Xanxus simply said.

Alexander was thinking of a place. "Maybe the mixed theme...no.." He seemed to be talking to himself, "I got it, Mixville."

"Mixville?"

He made a _hmm_ sound, "I never been there but my sister says its a good place to eat."

"What class are you and your sister?" asked Lussuria smiling.

He looked up from the paper he was reading, "I'm in collage. My sister is a freshman, 9th grade and if im right your a teacher for the first years." Alexander smirked, "Good luck."

He spotted the fashion magazine and smiled. Alexander took it from him, flipped then gave it back to him. "That's my sister."

Lussuria was squirming in his seat, "This means i get to meet a fashion model." Belphegor and the rest of the Varia had a look of disgust on there face.

Alexander sighed, "Shes not innocent as you think, but your here teacher. You'll learn first hand."

"If your siblings why do you to look different?" Asked Mammon.

"We both have the same father but different mothers."

The window that separated the driver from the passengers rolled down, "We are arriving at Mixville," said a female voice.

Alexander was a bit surprised, he knew that voice. "Aqua?" He asked.

"I told you to call me by my full name Alex!" Aqua was a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing? You dont work for me." He said.

She sighed, "Skye didn't want to drive you today so we both switched places at the airport." She said happily.

"You dont have your licence."

"Who cares." She rolled the window back up as she stopped the care.

The driver also known as Aqua opened the door, "Welcome to Mixville new people." The carmel brown haired girl said. She looked friendly, overly optimistic but thats just looks.

One by one they left the car and walked into the restaurant as Aqua drove away. They took a window seat.

The waitress came up to them. She gave them a menu, "Anything to drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Alexander said.

The waitress gave him a faint smile, "Sorry Sir but we don't serve alcohol drinks."

"Water then."

"Strawberry milk," Mammon said.

"Alright i'll be back to take your orders." She left smiling.

"How do you like living with a model?" Lussuria asked.

Alexander smiled, "We both live in separate houses."

The waitress came back with there drinks. She also brought water for the others that didn't order anything. "Okay," She brought out her notepad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Voi! Get me the crap!" Squalo yelled as she wrote it down.

"Sushi for the prince and Mammon." Bel said.

"Steak," Xanxus said.

"What would you like with that?"

"Just steak." He turned his head towards Alexander. "Your paying trash."Alexander just nodded.

"I want to try your soup." Lussuria said.

She smiled, "Today we have chicken noodle or broccoli and cheese."

"Chicken."

"Get me a hamburger." Levi said.

The girl wrote it all down, "Alright. I'll be back soon with your orders."

Alexander grabbed her arm gently, "Miss do you mind putting about 10 tacos onto that order for take out."

She was a bit shocked but she ended up smiling at the end, "Sure."

"Your going to get fat if you eat all those." Lussuria said.

He laughed, "There for my sister."

"Shes going to get fat..." Lussuria said as the waitress came back.

A different waitress come this time. She had food with her. She set the plates down one by one. "Alex you might want to quit ignoring Miss Blacks calls." She said as she set his plate down roughly.

The black haired girl turned and walked away, leaving the group quiet confused except Alexander. He knew what she was talking about.

"Scum. Whos Miss Black?" The leader of the Varia asked in an unpleasant tone.

"Shes a pain in the ass." Alexander said taking out his phone, "Excuse me for a moment." He walked away clicking different things on his phone.

Lussuria wiggling in his chair, "Boss can we go visit his sister?" The rest of the Varia looked disgusted. Even Bel's grin changed!

Xanxus didn't answer. Either he didn't want to or he didn't care.

By the time everyone was done eating Alexander came back, "My driver will be here in a few but I wont be joining you."

"Why not?" Lussuria asked.

Alexander sighed, "Sister problem."

"Can we join you?" Lussuria asked still wiggling in his chair.

"Ushishishi, Prince wants to see whats special about this girl." Bel said with his wild grin.

"VOI! Im not going!" Squalo yelled.

Levi nodded, "I'l be taking the limo to the house."

"No were all going to the Ravenwood manor." Xanxus said, chewing some of his meat.

"I guess she can wait, I'll take you guys there."

~Time Skip~

Xanxus was the first one out of the car, for some odd reason he was eager to talk to Mr. Ravenwood. Everyone exited the car after him, including Alexander.

"Trash, is he even here?"

"He should," Alex said walking up to the door; ringing the doorbell.

A couple of seconds had passes before a small child opened the door and said, "Hello?"

"Hey little Lilly. Wheres your dad?" Alex said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi Alex." Lilly said grabbing his hand and pulling him in the house and into the room where a man was doing work, "Papa. Alex is here and he brought friends."

He looked up from his papers, "Oh I didn't expect you meet up with you guys today."

"Trash." Xanxus simply said. Was that a type of greeting? (lol maybe)

"Alex could you bring Lilly somewhere and stay with her for she doesn't get into things?"

"Sure," Alex said leaving with the six year old.

"I'm guessing your wondering why I asked for you guys to come?"

"You wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't impotent, scum."

He simply smirked, "You guys have heard of the Blackwell family right?"

Hearing that last name surprised them. The Varia fell silent, until Xanxus spoke up, "They were all massacred three years ago."

"Or so you think. I think a girl survived. A young girl."

"VOI!" Squalo yelled. "Wouldn't she have came straight to us then!?"

Mr. Ravenwood found, "Unless shes scared to leave or something."

"Trash. Why do you think a Blackwell is still alive?" Xanxus said annoyed.

He sighed, "Im not all sure but i over heard Alex talking about the Blackwell family. He keeps three unused housed for his 'research' and two other houses. He lives in one and his sister lives in the other. I sent him out because I think he was part of the tragedy."

The room fell silent again, how could someone so like him kill or be part of a killing spree?

"If she is still alive then what?" Xanxus finally said after five minutes of intense feelings.

"Up to you on what you want to do with her."

"VOI! Do we even have a name she goes by now?"

"Sorry I've never met the girl and Alex barley tells me about her."

"Is there anyone close to her, Trash?" Xanxus asked.

"Oh i hear Lilly talking about her sometimes. She said that shes always alone and doesn't come out of her room. Something like that."

"Trash, answer my question."

He sighed, "I believe there names are Aqua, Phoenix, Skye, and Val."

"I'll know if this is a lie by looking at her."

"Ushishi, Have you met the Blackwell's before?"

"I've met the adults in that family, trash. If she looks like them then it's easy to tell."

* * *

Don't forget to Review ^w^ and dont forget about the Poll!~

Now off to do some school work .-.


End file.
